Survival Instinct
by wannabe-dj
Summary: "Ability to know what to do to stay alive." Jurassic World AU. Bechloe Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Survival Instinct**

The deafening screech echoes throughout the trees, halting her steps. Squinting her eyes, Beca holds up a hand motioning for Jesse to remain quiet.

Next comes the sound of shuffling leaves and the snap of a branch followed by heavy breathing. Watching closely, Beca observes the bush in front of her as it begins ruffling. Taking a few small steps forward, she brings up a hand to guide her way.

Facing the bush, Beca lets out a low whistle causing the shuffling to stop.

"Hey, Blue?" She whispers, keeping her voice calm and steady. A few moments pass before a hesitant Blue makes an appearance from behind the bush leaves. Keeping her hand still as the animal appears, Beca's feet begin their journey backwards. Her eyes remaining locked with Blue's; the 6-foot-tall Velociraptor staring her down as it creeps its way toward her.

"Easy there, Blue..." Beca eases with her voice as it continues to follow her. "You're doing great." With her other hand, Beca wiggles her index and middle finger, signalling for the door to be opened.

Hearing a click, she glances over her shoulder. Nearing the truck, Beca focuses her attention back to Blue who continues to follow her warily. As the back of her knees hit the bottom of the truck, Beca reaches deep into the pocket of her cargo pants.

Holding up the dead mouse, she begins flaunting it about catching Blue's attention. The raptor's eyes zoning in on it. "You want this?" She holds it up to the raptor's face, letting it get a whiff before throwing it behind her and dashing to the side.

With a loud yelp, Blue's claws leap from the ground and towards the small animal; sinking its teeth into it. Seizing the opportunity, Beca shuts the steel doors, locking them.

"Sorry, girl." She apologizes to the raptor as it dives its nose through the bars adorning the doors. "Don't get out next time, okay?"

Making her way around, Beca jumps into the passenger side of the truck as Jesse gets into the driver's seat. Letting out a sigh, she looks at him, "How did they let this happen?"

Shrugging as the engine roars to life, he answers, "I'm not sure. One second everything was fine and the next..." He lifts up a hand, trailing off.

"I finally get a break from this place and what happens?" Beca asks. "One of my animal's gets out. That's what." She says before letting her head fall back on the head rest. She feels Jesse's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Beca gazes out, "Don't worry about it."

XxX

Tapping her foot along the floor, the redhead restlessly waits inside the terminal for her flight. With a sigh, she looks through her handbag before grabbing her phone. Checking the time, she realizes that the flight is twenty minutes late.

"Awes."

Her frown fades as her attention is brought to the lock screen; the smiling six-year-old bringing out a smile of her own.

Going to the contacts of her phone, she clicks on a name before letting it dial. It rings three times before a "Hello?" is mumbled through the speaker.

"Bree?" She says.

"Chloe? Is everything okay?" She sounds worried, making Chloe feel bad.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She pauses, "I just... can you put Charlie on the phone?"

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey answers. Chloe listens as shuffling is heard before a small voice croaks out, "Mommy?"

"Hey sweetie." Chloe smiles hearing his voice.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"At the airport, honey. I'm just gonna be away for a little while."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon. I promise." She assures, before adding, "You're gonna be staying with Aunt Bree for a little while, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie says, "She got me ice cream."

"Ooh. That's nice-" Her voice slightly hinders as an announcement airs through the speakers.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the boarding call for all passengers booked on flight 372A to Jurassic Island. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately fifteen minutes time."**

"Shoot," Chloe mutters to herself. Standing, she grabs her belongings before making her way toward the entrance. Holding her phone in place, she speaks, "Sorry Charles, but Mommy needs to go now."

"Okay..." He sounds disappointed. "Bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too," She replies before hanging up.

Chloe didn't know what to expect from Jurassic World, but boy was she surprised. Never in a million years did she think she would be standing within twenty meters of a supposed extinct animal. It was all so surreal.

Reaching into her carrier bag, she pulls out her camera. Waiting for the correct moment, Chloe clicks it when the monstrous Mosasaurus leaps from the water, catching its prey in its teeth. As the animal dives back down, large droplets of water splash over the viewers and suddenly Chloe is relieved that her camera is waterproof.

It's how she spends the day, snapping incredible moments as she ventures through each attraction. But it's when she reaches a particular section of the theme park that her attention is steered elsewhere.

Only few were allowed through here, she being one of the lucky ones with an entrance pass. Standing at the edge of the railing, Chloe holds her camera in place ready to take her next shot when suddenly a familiar face appears through the double doors opposite her.

Beca stands behind the doors with Jesse beside her. She can faintly see a few people scattered around through the tinted glass. Shaking her head, she fastens the rifle on her shoulder. "I'm starting to think that I'll never get that break." She says making Jesse roll his eyes.

Stepping forward she pushes open the double doors before making her way out. Jesse right aside her. Her footsteps travel to the middle of the railing, bridged over the area below. Looking over, she hears Jesse attach a bucket to the railing before watching him jog over to the others, leaving her alone.

Cracking her knuckles, Beca lets out a loud whistle. Seconds pass before rapid footsteps along with shuffling catches her and the others' attention and one by one, velociraptors become present. They creep their way through the trees, leaving four pairs of sharp eyes to stare up at Beca. And only at Beca.

"Hey there, guys..." She says, causing one of the raptors to snarl. "Now, there's no need for that Delta." Beca directs to the animal on the far right. Delta rises on her feet and lets out a higher pitched snarl, sounding more like a screech.

"Easy girl," Beca calms, tapping the clicker in her hand as she raises the other to steady the animal. "There we go..." She begins to slowly walk her way across the platform railing, the velociraptors following her every move from below. Stopping at the bucket, she reaches in to grab one of the dead mice. Holding it up she catches each raptors attention.

"Okay, this one's for Blue." Beca announces, looking to Blue. Throwing the mouse Blue easily catches it in her mouth. "This next one is for you, Delta."

She continues to do this for each raptor until each is fed. After, she makes a whistling noise again which makes the animals scatter back into the trees. Picking up the bucket, Beca struts her way back to Jesse. He has a proud grin on his face, "You're awesome at that."

"You can do it as well," She answers shoving the bucket into his arms.

"Not as good as you. They barely listen to me, man." He states as they make their way towards the stairway.

"Whatever..." She rolls her eyes just as they're about to descend the steps. Suddenly, her eye's catch bright blue ones making her halt in place. Their gaze lingers for a few seconds before being broke by Jesse who waves a hand in Beca's face. "Earth to Beca?" He snaps his fingers a few times for good measure. Blinking rapidly, Beca's eyes flicker to his. "Hmm?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. You okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." She replies, slightly dazed. "Kinda tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest." He suggests, "You deserve it." He says with a pat to the shoulder before continuing his way through the stairway, leaving Beca to stand confused.

Glancing back over, Beca hopes to catch those bright blues again only to come up empty. Sighing, she turns on her heels and makes her way to the exit gate.

XxX

Chloe watches in amazement as the girl controls the velociraptors. Fiddling with her camera, she quickly pulls it up to eye level. Waiting for the perfect moment, she snaps a picture just as Beca raises a hand to the animals.

The redhead lets the camera dangle from the strap around her neck as she stares at Beca. The brunette girl hadn't changed much since she last saw her. She still had that scowl on her face with the slightest smirk peeking through.

Chloe can't help the small smile as Beca talks to the raptors, finding it amusing to watch. Once the show comes to an end, Chloe feels her heart skip a beat as her eye's find Beca's. It only lasts for a split second but she could feel the connection. She can still feel it after all these years.

She wonders if Beca could too.

Chloe gets pulled out thought as she hears one of the security officers tell her that she has to leave. With one last look at Beca, the redhead turns on her heels, following the officer.

Later that night, Chloe sits in the middle of the bed with her laptop in front of her. She takes out the SD card from her camera before inserting it into the laptop. She browses through all the pictures she took that day, smiling as she passes the one she took of Beca.

While looking through them, Chloe comes to realize that she forgot to snap a picture of the velociraptors.

Which was what her boss wanted.

"Darnit..." She mumbles to the empty room. Biting her lip, she tries to think of a solution. Her eyes focus on the phone sat on the bedside table. Reaching over, she picks it up. It connects through to the main desk of Jurassic World where Chloe asks them if there is any way for her to get the pictures.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Beale. But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do."

Letting out a sigh, Chloe falls back against the head board, "So... There's not even a way for me to gain an entrance pass again?"

"Unfortunately, no." The receptionist answers.

"Okay. Thanks anyway," Chloe says. Just as she's about to hang up the woman's voice comes through the speaker.

"Actually..." There's a pause. "If you can manage to get a hold of Ms. Mitchell, she may be able to help you out."

"Ms. Mitchell," Chloe repeats, mainly to herself.

"Yes. Ms. Mitchell is our highest qualified velociraptor trainer. She is your best bet on getting the photographs."

Chloe thanks the woman once again before hanging up and laying her head on the pillow. Thoughts of how she was going to find Beca roam around her head as she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Chloe goes straight to the main desk and asks about how she can find Beca. They tell her that Ms. Mitchell currently isn't scheduled to attend work that day, so they give her Beca's room number.

At first Chloe didn't want to bother Beca by going to her room. But she's only here for one more day and she doesn't know when she'll get the chance to get these pictures. So here the redhead stands outside room twenty-three. She brings her right hand up, ready to knock when suddenly the door opens.

Beca comes strutting out only to stop when she notices someone in front of her. Looking up, her eye's lock onto those bright blues once again for the second time. The brunette's eyes flicker between Chloe's a few times before any words are spoken.

"C-Chl... Chloe?" She finally stammers out, cursing herself for sounding so nervous.

"Hi, Beca." Chloe says with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks, her eyes slightly widening from realizing how rude that must have sounded. "I mean, not that I don't like it. It's just a surprise you know..." She trails off, looking awkwardly to the ground.

Letting out a breath, the redhead lightly giggles, "I need to ask for a favour." She asks, getting straight to the point. Raising her head, Beca furrows her brows, "What is it you need?"

"Pictures."

"Pictures?"

"As in, I need to get pictures of the velociraptors you train with." The redhead clarifies.

"And you think I can help with that?" Beca questions as she turns, making her way back into the room. Chloe quickly follows, not sure if she should have.

"Well yeah. The girl at the main desk said for me to come to you." Chloe answers, subconsciously tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Beca's eyes flicker to the girl's lips before she sits on the bed, bringing a hand to her neck, "I can help you." She says, smirking as Chloe cheers, "What pictures to you need?"

Chloe plops herself down on the armchair opposite Beca and gives her a list of the few shots that she may need. Squinting her eyes in thought, Beca stands from her seated position and makes her way over to the window, gazing out. "We could go today," She announces. "Now, actually."

"What?"

Turning, Beca's feet move toward the redhead, "You can get these pictures now if you want."

"Really?" Chloe looks at her only to get a nod in return. "Awes."

"Yeah... Awes."

XxX

The ride there is silent. Making it somewhat awkward. Beca decides the best way to break it is by calling Jesse.

"Hey, Beca." Comes his voice through the speaker.

"Hey, man." She greets, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Open up the cages."

"What, why?"

"Just do it. I got a..." She pauses, glancing to the redhead beside her, "I got someone here who needs to get a few pictures of the raptors."

"Pictures?"

"Yes, pictures. It seems important. Look, just open the damn gates, Jess." She says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, man." Jesse replies as he presses the switch to open the gates. The buzzer being heard through the speaker.

"Thank you." Beca says, "I'll see you soon."

The rest of the ride there continues to remain silent with Beca throwing subtle glances to the girl beside her. Chloe gazes out the passenger window with amazement in her eyes as they pass by attractions. The redhead still trying to wrap her mind around being here. Feeling the vehicle pull over, Chloe tunrs to the brunette.

"We're here," Says the girl, opening the door.

Hopping out, Chloe quickly jogs her way around to Beca, who's walking her way to the railing. Standing in the middle, she sees Jesse give a thumbs up from the side and with that, Beca whistles getting right into it.

Her hands are raised, steady in front of her to keep the velociraptors calm. "Okay, guys." She says in a low voice to the animals below. They stare up at her, gazing intently. "You're doing great." Without looking, Beca's voice raises again only towards Chloe this time, "Do what you gotta do now that I have their attention."

Nodding, Chloe steps closer to the railing before pulling her camera out. Zooming in, she clicks it as the raptors' attention are on Beca. Snapping a few more pictures, Chloe lets the camera dangle from her neck. "Is there any way to get a front facing picture?" The redhead warily asks.

Beca takes her attention away from the animals to glance at Chloe, only to snap her head back as they hiss, "Easy..." She steps nearer to the edge, looking over. "I have an idea, it may not work," Beca voices. With one hand, she makes a subtle _come here_ motion directed to Chloe.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks cautiously, her attention being brought to the velociraptors. Beca nods, urging Chloe to take a few hesitant steps forward. As she places her right foot along the platform, a loud creaking noise erupts causing the raptors' heads to snap to it. Noticing the new body, they begin snarling at her.

"Woah, easy there guys." Beca raises, gaining back their attention. "Calm down. This is Chloe," She points to the redhead, the raptors following the movement. "Now, you're going to be nice to her." She orders before signalling Chloe to walk forward.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead lets her feet guide her over to the brunette. When she reaches Beca, she looks down to see the predatory stare the animals have on her. Lightly jumping, she knocks into Beca who looks worriedly at her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She stutters.

"You still okay with getting the picture?"

Instead of answering, the redhead chooses to nod.

"Alright, then." Raising a hand, Beca grabs the animals' attention once again before reaching into the bucket attached to the railing. "Which one of you want this? How about you, Blue?" Said raptor's eyes gleam from the dead animal in Beca's hands. Smirking, Beca holds it up high, "I got their attention on this." She pauses to wriggle her hand, "Now would be the best time to snap a few shots."

Not wasting any time, Chloe leans forward on the railing. She lets the lens focus before pressing the button on her camera and listens to the click, doing it a few more times she quickly pulls back. "Got them," She says.

"Already? That was quick," Beca chimes with a small smile. "Okay, Blue. Here ya go," Throwing the mouse, she watches as Blue quickly eats it with one bite. "Next is you, Echo. Then Charlie." She voices.

Chloe's head plucks up from hearing the familiar name. Noticing the redhead's sudden movement, Beca raises an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She answers, noting in her head to call Aubrey to check on Charlie.

"And finally," She hears Beca trail off, who grabs the last mouse. "Delta."

Picking up the bucket, Beca looks to Jesse who stands watching from afar. Raising it, she gestures for him to come over.

"Did she get what she needed?" He asks, motioning to the redhead who's now stood by the side railings.

"I think so, yeah," The brunette answer's handing him the bucket. "Thanks for opening up this place up, Jess."

"Eh, it was no biggie." Nodding to the side, he says, "You should probably get them back in their cages." Pausing he looks at them, "Don't need one of them getting out again, right?"

"Right."

Jesse makes his way past her as Beca glances down to her animals. "You know the drill, guys." She says to them before whistling. Each velociraptor scatter's their way through the leaves, leaving only a rustling noise behind.

Gazing away from the trees, Beca's eyes land on Chloe. The redhead, oblivious to the brunette's stare, browses through her camera. Biting her lip in apprehension, Beca stalls before wandering her way over. "Ready to go?"

Hearing the voice, Chloe's head snaps up, "Uh yeah. Sure."

XxX

The ride back is just as entertaining as the ride there. It's filled with an uncomfortable silence, which bothers the two inside.

Clearing her throat, Beca attempts to breaks it, "So uh... how've you been?" She asks, keeping her eye on the musty road in front.

"Good. I've been good." The redhead answers letting silence fall over them once again. A few moments pass before she sighs, "I've missed you."

Beca's eyebrows furrow, "Missed me?"

"Bec." Chloe speaks, the old nickname making Beca look at her. "Of course, I've missed you. It's been six years since I last saw you. That's a really long time not seeing my best friend."

Bringing her gaze back on the road, Beca exhales loudly, "Best friend." She mumbles. "Has it ever occurred to you, that you were the one who left?" Her eye's find Chloe's again before straying back to the path in front.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says," I just... I had to leave."

"Whatever."

"Beca, you have to realize that I never wanted to leave-" Chloe's ramble is cut short by a loud rumble. The impact radiating within the car causing Beca to push down on the brakes, stalling the car. "What was that?" The redhead questions as Beca knocks off the engine.

"I have no ide-" Suddenly the ground below rumbles once again making Beca begin to feel uneasy. It's not until the third stomp that Beca realizes what's happening. Frantically turning the key, she pushes down on the gas.

"Beca, what is happen-" Not getting to finish, Chloe is interrupted by a tree falling and a very large, very _dangerous_ Tyrannosaurus Rex making an appearance from behind the falling tree.

"Oh shit."

XxX

 **Let's see where this brings us. That is if you guys want more... let me know!**

 **So yeah, not sure where the hell this idea came from. It wrote itself, basically. If you guys want to see what happens next, let me know. Also, if I do continue this, it won't be a long story. Maybe only another chapter or 2.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

XxX

"Oh, shit indeed," Beca repeats as the Tyrannosaurus Rex stomps its way behind them, letting out monstrous roars along the way. Looking to her right, the brunette notices the terrified look on the redhead. Reaching out, she places a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Seeing that the T-Rex is nearing them, Beca pushes down on the accelerator pedal while bringing her hand back to the steering wheel. Looking ahead, the brunette sees that they're on a straight road.

"We need to get off its radar," She announces, her eyes flicking around as she searches for an opening. "We can't let this thing get anywhere near a populated area," She adds. Her eyebrows begin to furrow from how silent Chloe is being, but before she can comprehend it, the redhead begins to frantically grab at her arm.

"What's wron-" She's cut off as she whiplashes forward, her chin connecting against the steering wheel. It's then when she realizes that the T-Rex is hot on their tail.

Not dwelling on it Beca quickly turns the wheel to the side. Changing gear, the car repels towards the small hill leading into the forest. Glancing at the mirror, she sees that the movement caused the T-Rex to stall but before she knows it, it's back on their track. "Motherfucker." She mutter's watching as it rages its way after the car.

"Chloe." She calls to the girl, "Let me know if you see something where we could hide. We ain't shaking this thing anytime soon."

Chloe nods with a tight grip on the passenger seat. It's then when she notices a small building nearby. Tapping Beca on the arm, she points to it, "Over there."

Beca's eye's look in the direction, squinting as she debates whether if it could work. As she does, the Tyrannosaurus growls making the duo jump.

Turning the car towards the building Beca's eye's flicker between two trees that have a small arch between them. Stepping on the gas, the car drifts through the arch directing them to the building. Beca glances through the rear-view mirror to see that the T-Rex is temporarily trapped between the trees.

Pulling up outside the building she grabs her rifle from the back seat. Pushing open the door, she orders Chloe to follow her and just as she's about to place her foot on the ground, heavy breathing and tree rustling halts any movements.

"Come on!" The brunette frantically whispers, motioning with her hand to the other girl. She watches as Chloe steps out of the car and before she can stop her, Chloe pushes the door closed emitting a loud slam.

And suddenly the heavy breathing and rustling stops.

Creeping her way around the car, Beca grabs the redhead's wrist and begins to direct them towards the entrance of the building. Twisting the handle, she holds her breath hoping it doesn't creek.

Outside the T-Rex stomps itself to where the car is, lowering down so it becomes eye level with the front window.

Beca and Chloe sit behind a counter, listening to the sniffing and shuffling going on outside. Chloe keeps herself grounded by wrapping her arms around her legs while Beca keeps a tight grip on her rifle. A few moments of silence take over before a sudden roar erupts, startling them, along with the sound of shattering glass.

Remaining still, their breathing becomes laboured as they focus on the window opposite them.

Beca and Chloe listen to the footsteps that thump with purpose as they make their way around the small building. The redhead moves her hand to Beca's as they watch the animal pass by.

And to their delight, the T-Rex passes making them both release a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was close..." Chloe says, her voice low and slightly hoarse.

"You can say that again-" The brunette agrees but before she finishes, her attention is brought to the phone that lays beside her from having fell out of her pocket.

 _ **Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...**_

Jesse's face appears on the screen as her ringtone bursts out, interrupting the silence in the room. Picking the device up, Beca quickly declines the call. She looks to Chloe to find the girl staring back with wide alerted eyes. The brunette's own begin to squint as she notices the dark shadow that creeps its way onto the redhead's face.

It only takes a second for her to put the pieces together.

Slowly, Beca twists her head back to the window and staring back at them is the blazing green eye of one Tyrannosaurus Rex. It blinks erupting a terrified scream from Chloe.

Beca stands, pulling the redhead up by their joined hands before dragging her away from the window. As they run from the counter, a thunderous smash comes from behind making Beca twist her head around. She watches as pieces of wood fly from the wall as the T-Rex boulders its way through, heading their way. "Oh, fuck." She curses aloud as they continue their journey to the exit. They make it out just in time before the T-Rex surges through, demolishing to door and its surroundings.

Running, Beca and Chloe notice the crumpled vehicle that lays beside them. Not having any time to spend, Beca directs them deep into the forest while the monstrous Tyrannosaurus Rex growls, its feet stomping after them, destroying everything in its way.

A sudden gate in their path causes the pair to detangle their hands as they begin to climb quickly, once over they continue to sprint forward. Looking back, Chloe sees the T-Rex easily tear through the gate. Just as she turns her attention back in front, an arm stretches in front of her mid-section, halting her in place.

She's realizes why as they stand at the edge of a waterfall, the drop easily around forty feet. Behind them the T-Rex quickly catches up causing Beca to turn to Chloe. "We gotta jump."

"What? No-" The redhead begins to protest only to be interrupted by Beca's hand grabbing her own and before she can comprehend it, she's falling forty feet.

Beca and Chloe dive deep into the water, erupting a huge splash. Opening her eyes, Chloe begins to move her hands to swim back up only to see Beca shake her head and motion to stay put.

Holding their breath, they wait a few moments before swimming to the top. Looking up through squinted and slightly stingy eyes, Chloe sees that the T-Rex had left. Letting out a breath, she looks over to see that Beca noticed too. "Let's go." The brunette says, beginning to swim.

Following the girl, Beca and Chloe find themselves on dry land as they crawl their way out of the water. Once out, Beca sighs as she falls forward onto the wet sand that surrounds the waterfall. Her face scrunches up as her face sticks to it making her sit up.

Her eyes land on the redhead who sits next to her, visibly shaking. "You jumped." She says sounding proud. Chloe's head moves to look at her, "Yeah," She nods, her eyes landing on the waterfall. She continues to shiver, pulling her legs into herself.

A few seconds of silence pass between them before the redhead feels a gentle arm wrap around her. She looks to the girl only to see her staring forward. Not questioning it she moves closer to Beca, laying her head against her shoulder.

"We should get going soon." Beca announces a few minutes later. She feels the redhead nod against her before slowly moving her arm. Standing she helps Chloe up before taking in their surroundings.

"Shouldn't we alert someone?" She hears Chloe ask.

"That's actually a great idea," Beca says, searching for her phone. Taking it out of her pocket she goes to switch it on only for the screen to remain black. "Are you serious?" She mumbles, attempting to turn it on again.

"What's wrong?" Instead of answering, Beca holds up the phone in her hand. Fiddling with the necklace around her neck, Chloe tries her own phone only to come up empty. "What do we do now?" She questions.

"Hike back to the Park," Beca says before adding, "Hope we don't get eaten by a T-Rex." She shrugs. The brunette jumps when a hand suddenly hits her on the arm. "Don't say that Beca!" Chloe stresses. "What if that actually does happen, huh? What if we don't make it back? What if I.." She chokes back a sob, her voice hitching. "What if I nev-" She tries again only to stop. Feeling a hand on her arm, she glances up to see concerned eyes looking back.

"What if you what?" Beca calmly asks.

"Charlie," Is all Chloe says making the brunettes eyes furrow.

"Charlie?" She pauses. "As in... the raptor Charlie?"

Shaking her head, Chloe shoves a hand into her pocket, "No, no..." Taking out the picture, she unfolds it to show Beca, "My son."

Beca faces goes blank as Chloe hands her the photo, "Your... son?"

"Yeah. He's six-years-old."

"You have a son." Beca repeats, more to herself.

"Yes, I know this is probably weird for you-"

"Hold on, did you say he was six?" The brunette interrupts, bringing her attention away from the picture and back to Chloe. Chloe nods, taking hold of the photo. "Chloe," Beca pauses, "Is Charlie the reason why you left?"

Nodding once again, Chloe stares down at the picture, "I didn't want to leave, Bec. But I had to. I couldn't stay in college and raise a kid, so I dropped out and moved back to Florida to stay with my parents. They helped me take care of him." She explained as Beca remained silent. "Moving away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I'm so incredibly sorry for never telling you why." Chloe pockets the picture with shaky hands. "And I know I promised to keep in touch with you, but raising a baby was challenging for me and I was only twenty and Tom didn't want to help raise him which made it even harder and I didn't know what else to do-" Tears begin streaming down Chloe's face from the ramble when suddenly she feels herself being pulled in. Beca wraps her arms around the redhead's waist as the girl cries into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Bec." She hears Chloe stutter out.

Rubbing her hand up and down Chloe's back, she whispers a soft "It's okay, Chlo," in her ear before pulling her closer, "It's okay."

XxX

Back in New York, Aubrey sits on the couch in her sitting room as she flicks through the channels on the TV. She sighs from finding nothing interesting before glancing over to the corner of the room to where Charlie sits, playing with his toys. The blonde watches as the little boy picks up a toy dinosaur.

Her eyebrows furrow as she realizes that Chloe hadn't called her yet. At all for that matter. Picking up the phone from the coffee table, she switches it on to find zero messages or missed calls from the redhead. Flicking through, she clicks on the redhead's name before bringing the phone to her ear. It rings a few times before the line picks up, "Chlo-" The girl stops as she's interrupted by an automatic voice message.

 _ **"I'm sorry, the person you are calling is unable to take this call. Please try again later."**_

Aubrey pulls the phone away from her ear only to stare down at it, worriedly. "This isn't like Chloe." She mutters before feeling a weight beside her. Setting the phone down, the blonde glances over to see that Charlie has sat beside her. "Hey, Charles."

"Hi." He greets, playing with the dinosaur on his lap.

"What are playing with?" She asks him.

"T-Rex!" He cheers, holding the toy up to his Aunt. Aubrey smiles down at him, tucking a few stray hairs behind his ear. "When will mommy be back?" He asks out of nowhere, somewhat startling the blonde. Pausing, Aubrey thinks before saying, "Soon." She brings her attention back to the TV but her focus doesn't last long as her phone catches her attention again. Picking it up, she goes to her messages, clicking on Chloe's name. Typing out a text, she quickly sends it before setting it back down.

 **Aubrey: Hey, Chlo. Charlie's been asking about you today, maybe you should call us soon. He really misses you. Maybe even call once you see this message?**

XxX

"Do you even know where we're going?" The redhead asks as they hike their way up a hill. Beca and Chloe had been walking for around forty minutes, the latter of them beginning to become agitated.

"Yes." Beca answers as they reach the top. "Over there." She points forward, Chloe's eyes following. Not far from them is the velociraptor training centre where Beca works. The redhead turns to the brunette, "Weren't we just here earlier?"

"Yep." Beca says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "We can connect to the Jurassic World headquarters and alert them on the T-Rex." She pauses before adding with a shrug, "That is, if they haven't realized it's gotten out yet."

Descending the hill, the duo tracks their way through the trees towards the training centre, Beca hitches her rifle over her shoulder in the process as they near the building. The closer they get, the more Beca begins to feel uneasy. Gripping the strap of the rifle, she takes a few steps before halting. Chloe looks on curiously, "What's wrong?"

Beca shakes her head before starting to walk again, "I thought..." She stops, glancing around her surroundings, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She assures with the wave of a hand.

Entering the building, Beca makes her way to the communicating room located near the back as Chloe wanders around; her blue eyes roaming over the walls. She hears Beca start speaking, presumably to someone at the headquarters. For a second, she lets her eyes watch the brunette, remembering their earlier conversation. Before she can dwell on it, her attention is brought elsewhere.

A slight tapping noise rings through the centre making her stop in her place, looking over she sees that Beca is still distracted on the phone. Not knowing what else to do, Chloe listens for the sound again.

 _ **Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

Looking around, she tries to decipher where the sound is coming from and that's when she hears it.

"Hel-help!" Her head snaps to the door behind her. Making her way towards it, she grips the door handle before opening it.

Chloe's eyes widen as they land on an injured man. Hearing a click, the redhead looks over her shoulder to see Beca strut her way out of the communicating room, so she pushes the door wide open.

"I got through to them-" Beca says as she nears her, the brunette's voice trails off as her eyes land on the injured person.

"Jesse?!" Running over, she stands beside Chloe while Jesse sits against a wall, a hand on his stomach as he looks at them. "Hey..." He groans out, attempting to sit up. He hisses, bringing his hand away and that's when Beca and Chloe can see the three slashes across his stomach; the white shirt showcasing the blood stains. "Dude, what happened?" Beca frantically asks, kneeling in front of him.

"The raptors." He says, "They got out."

"All of them?" Beca questions with wide eyes. Jesse nods, confirming Beca's biggest fear. She lets her eyes close for a moment as she tries to comprehend everything.

"I told you, I'm not as good as you when controlling them," He chimes, making her eyes blink open.

"You're such a fucking psycho." She says, shaking her head. Standing, she grabs his hand helping him up. "How did they get out?"

Jesse shrugs, which worries her, "I have no clue, man." He answers before limping his way past, going to the medical cabinet. "Why are you guys here anyway?" He asks, reaching in and grabbing a first-aid box. Beca looks at him in disbelief, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Dude, a fucking T-Rex escaped." Beca deadpans.

"Wait, what?" Jesse snaps his head up. Beca only nods, "Holy shit." Is all he says before wrapping up his mid-section. Beca follows his actions, "You're gonna need stitches, man-"

"Hey guys?" Beca and Jesse look over to the redhead who, was visibly silent throughout their conversation, stands staring at a small monitor. "What do these red dots mean?" She asks, pointing to the red dots that move quickly along the screen.

Shifting beside her, Beca stares at the dots, "Hey Jess? We installed a tracking device into each raptors collar, right?"

"Yeah."

"You think this is them?" She motions for him. Jesse slugs his way over and sits in the chair opposite the monitor before clicking a few buttons. Suddenly the names of the raptors appear under each dot. "Yep, that's them." He confirms. As he looks closely, his face scrunches into confusion of their route.

"Couldn't you guys track the T-Rex from here?" Chloe asks, more so to Beca.

"Maybe." Looking down, she taps Jesse on the shoulder, "See if you can track it."

Twisting around in the chair, he shakes his head, "Beca, I don't think I can fro-"

"Jesse." Beca interrupts, "You went to those IT classes for a reason, man." She pats him on the shoulder before spinning his chair around.

"Fine, whatever..." He says typing at the keyboard. The computer screen beside the monitor lights up as he logs into his Jurassic account before clicking onto the tracking software. Typing in the details of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, he watches as the map zooms out locating its whereabouts.

"This doesn't make any sense." Jesse says catching both Beca and Chloe's attention.

"What doesn't?"

"This," He points to the screen, his face slightly paling, "The T-Rex is in its cage."

"What? That's impossible, I saw it!" Beca exclaims, "It chased us!"

"Look..." He pauses, "Are you sure it was a T-Rex that you saw?"

"I'm pretty sure it was... Why?"

"What if it wasn't?" Jesse asks, causing her brows to furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Benji speaking to someone about something called the Indominus Rex."

"The Indominus Rex?" Chloe says making Beca look to her before bringing her attention back to Jesse, "What the hell is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I did hear them say that it can be mistaken for a T-Rex."

"Okay," Beca sighs, leaning heavily against the desk. She brings a hand to her face, "So, what we're dealing with here is missing raptors and something called the Indominus Rex... Awesome." She sighs again before pushing off the desk. A beeping noise catches her attention, bringing it to the monitor showcasing the velociraptors whereabouts.

"Oh, fuck."

XxX

 **And there's part 2 for you amazing people. I just wanna thank you guys for the awesome feedback I got from the first part. It was really incredible. I didn't really expect anyone to like this, I thought maybe you guys would think that a Jurassic World story would be weird. So, yeah, thanks guys. I also noticed that you want more than 2 chapters. Hmm... Let's see what happens.**

 **So, I hope you're enjoying this.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
